


Вежливое знакомство

by AVO_Cor



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVO_Cor/pseuds/AVO_Cor
Summary: Саммари от автора: Ладно, давайте просто называть вещи своими именами. Лопату лопатой. Хотя вот это точно не лопата. Это изнасилование тентаклями. Более или менее (преимущественно менее). Этот текст о том, что случается, когда народ требует написать больше про Назра.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Polite Introductions](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/236995) by Marcus Avenier. 



> Перевод для Киллан Трегарт.  
> К тексту есть авторский комикс http://www.avenier.org/  
> Работа с ФБ 2016 в команде fandom Evil Forces 2016

Горизонт был ярко красного оттенка, расчерченного оранжевыми всполохами, сиял цветной мозаикой среди пастельных мазков розового и фиолетового, ночь ползла по небу вслед за Девоном. И хотя он сидел лицом к закату, тот мало его занимал. Столь же мало внимания он обращал на очертания деревьев, растущих в парке ровными рядами вдоль дорожек, оставляющих полосы черной пустоты на сверкающем экране закатного неба. Да и на все остальное, что могло попасть поле его зрения, ему было наплевать.

Вместо этого Девон пялился на носки своих кедов и на песок вокруг них. Когда-то они были белыми, эти кеды, но с тех пор они окрасились в десятки цветов благодаря маркерам и часам безделья, когда ничем лучшим было не заняться. Девон наступил на песок, отпечатывая на нем свежий след, и приложил все усилия, чтобы игнорировать ноющий скрип качельной цепи. Он был слишком громким для его ушей, учитывая, что щекой он прижимался прямо к ней, но он не собирался двигать головой. На самом деле, он не собирался вообще что-либо делать, только сидеть и пялиться на песок, размышлять о прошлом на протяжении часа или около того и слушать смех.

Теперь, впрочем, смех исчез. Все дети разошлись по домам. Кушать, мыться, носиться с визгом по дому. А городские бомжи и наркоманы с окрестностей еще не доползли до парка. Они и не появятся здесь, пока солнце не зайдет полностью. Может, даже чуть позже. Но не сейчас, сейчас мертвое время. Междувременье. Время Девона.

То есть это было так, пока кто-то не посягнул на него. Девон краем глаза уловил движение, но обратил на это столько же внимания, сколько и на усиливающийся холод. Он подпер щеку сбитыми костяшками пальцев и тяжело вздохнул. Плохой знак, если они придут раньше обычного. Это бы означало, что их уже ломает. Что им по зарез кое-что нужно. А Девон пока не хотел уходить. Его мысли были еще заняты кучей приятных вещей.

\- Эй, малыш. – Голос откуда-то слева был подчеркнуто пренебрежительным и царапал слух не хуже скрежета детской качели. Скрип, скрип. – Скучаешь, кажись?

Девон приоткрыл глаза. Он поднял голову ровно настолько, чтобы кинуть взгляд поверх своего плеча. Пара желтых глаз, посаженных над острым угловатым носом и странной ухмылкой, уставилась на него в ответ. Девон поморщился. Этот мужик даже не удосужился надеть рубашку.

\- Я те не малыш.

\- А чё тогда приперся на детскую площадку, а? Ищешь чего поинтереснее, чем просто кататься-кувыркаться, а? Да?

\- Нет, блядь. Отвали.

Скрип.

\- Не-а. Ты выглядишь заскучавшим.

\- Я не скучаю. Разве ты не из тех, кто должен выползать из своих нор только после захода солнца? – Девон смотрел, как мужчина уселся на качелю, зарылся босыми ступнями в песок под ней, и принялся вертеться, закручивая цепи, удерживающие сидение, одну вокруг другой.

\- Неа-неа-неа, – чувак остановился, когда цепи туго переплелись. – Это про вампиров. Ты чё, не знаешь?

\- Я знаю, что не хочу никакой гребаной наркоты, так что давай съёбывай отсюда подальше, – отрезал Девон.

\- Срааань какая, – протянул незнакомец, спрыгивая. – Я так и знал. Слы, труселя подтяни, – и он действительно отвалил, размашисто шагая и оставляя на песке борозды обтрепанными краями джинсов. В воздухе зависло громкое, скрипящее хихиканье.

Девон поковырял ногой песок, голова кружилась, и его почему-то клонило в сторону. Желательно подальше от щелканья цепей, когда они принялись разматываться обратно.

\- Нахрена ты ко мне вообще доёбывался?

\- Птамушт у тебя видок заскучавший, – незнакомец повернул назад, едва качели затихли, крепко ухватился руками за цепи и одарил Девона широкой недоброй ухмылкой. Мужик превратился в размытый силуэт, как только качели снова принялись крутиться.

\- Я не скучаю.

\- Точно скучаешь. – Один ноль. Цепи затряслись, качели хаотично задергались, а затем вернулись к своему прежнему унылому и раздражающему скрип-скрип. – Все малыши уже разошлись по домам и тебе не с кем поиграть.

\- Отъебись, я сказал. Я не малыш.

\- Конечно, нет, – мурлыкнул незнакомец. Его босые ступни шевелились в рыхлом песке. – Но это не значит, что те не хочется с кем-то поиграть.

Внутри Девона что-то неприятно напряглось от дурного предчувствия. Он покосился на мужика, который продолжал ухмыляться. Чем дольше Девон таращился, тем меньше ему нравилась эта ухмылка. В незнакомце было нечто неприятное, нечто вызывающее тревогу. И это вовсе не относилось к тому, что он мог быть дилером. Девон оттолкнулся от столба качели, засунул руки в карманы пальто и поплелся прочь.

\- Эй, не убегай! Мы ж тока начали узнавать друг друга поближе!

Девон бросил взгляд через плечо и двинул дальше к аллее. Кучка подростков тусовалась неподалеку в желтоватом конусе света от фонаря. Девон протолкнулся через них, ускоряя шаг и вслушиваясь в шарканье босых ступней за спиной.

\- Че, засцал, мудак?! – выкрикнул он, чтобы тот точно услышал.

\- Ооох. Так те нравятся не только мелкие детишки, но и золотой дождь. Видишь, мы все лучше узнаем друг друга, не так ли?

Девон замер. Он развернулся назад, подавляя в себе ощущение, будто кто-то вытаскивает его желудок через рот. Он боролся за глоток воздуха, которого внезапно стало не хватать, и вытаращился на мужика, который стоял позади него ровно по центру дорожки. Его стремные глаза, казалось, светились в полумраке этого укромного угла парка.

\- О-хо-хо. Это наконец привлекло твое внимание! Слишком близко к правде? О да, так и есть. Но сперва познакомимся, лады? Меня зовут Назр. А тебя как?

\- Девон, – на автомате ответил он, а затем, опомнившись, с жаром выпалил. – Да отъебись ты нахер, больной гандон.

Девон крутанулся на одной ноге, едва не споткнулся и зашагал к выходу из парка. Прочь от места своего преступления, даже если это преступление было совершено лишь в его мыслях. Прочь от тяжелой ноши своих желаний и нервирующего факта, что этот навязчивый чужак делал свои закидоны слишком близко истине.

Позади больше не доносилось ни звука. Никаких низких раскатов голоса, ни шарканья ног. Девон не оглядывался с пару минут, а когда наконец оглянулся – позади так никого и не было. Лишь темнота и едва различимые черные штрихи деревьев над слабо освещенной тропинкой.

\- Слава сраному господу, – пробормотал Девон под нос. – Ёбаные жуткие ебанаты везде, куда блядь не подайся.

И словно ему в ответ со стороны деревьев раздался странный булькающий звук. Это было похоже на хихиканье, но казалось, будто оно доносилось с нескольких сторон одновременно. Звук то утихал, то нарастал, страшно напрягая, он перекатывался во мраке с нарастающей частотой, похожий на то, как вода закипает в чайнике.

\- Ебать… – Девон покрутился на месте, вглядываясь в темноту вокруг.

\- Отличная мысль, – это был снова тот жуткий голос, но мужика он так и не видел.

\- Ебать?

Что-то влажно и тяжело шлепнулось рядом. Земля зашуршала, и Девон рефлекторно обернулся. Казалось, там нечто, смахивающее на здоровенную извивающуюся змею, появившуюся из зарослей. Взгляд Девона зашарил по темноте.

Он не услышал того, кто нанес первый удар. Как и не увидел ни малейшего движения с той стороны. Какая-то лиана, отросток обвился вокруг его щиколотки и резко дернул, используя вес Девона против него самого. Девон тяжело рухнул на бок, больно ударившись локтем и со всей дури клацнув зубами.

Хватка двинулась вверх вдоль внутренней стороны его голени, пробираясь под джинсы, а затем оно принялось тащить его. Протащило, остановилось, снова потянуло, ухватилось крепче, утаскивая его прочь с тропинки. Девон испуганно вскрикнул, едва только смог восстановить дыхание. Он вцепился в землю, сдирая лак с ногтей, когда пальцы скребли по гравию дорожки и древесной коре. Ветки живой изгороди царапали оголившуюся кожу на его лодыжках, прутья толкались ему в живот, когда его протаскивало через кусты ногами вперед.

\- Чё за нахуй, блядь?! – завопил Девон.

\- Привет.

Девон повалился на землю прямо на исцарапанные ладони, то, что волочило его по земле, наконец, остановилось. С трудом ему удалось перевернуться, хотя он все еще чувствовал давление вокруг щиколотки. Этот почти обжигающий жар. Девон подтянул рубашку, стряхивая грязь и прилипший к мусор с нее и с выцветших поношенных джинсов.

\- Что за срань тут проис… У тебя что, глаза мать твою светятся?!

Два золотых сверкающих глаза зависли над Девоном и сузились. Точно, светятся. Девон дернулся, брыкаясь и отбиваясь руками от того, что бы там ни держало его за ногу.

\- Чё за хрень?! Это что, ебучие боевые змеи или что-то навроде того?!

Назр с бульканьем захихикал.  
\- Боевые змеи! Ох… Аха-ха-ха. Ооо-хо-хо. Это сильно. Невъебенно сильно, малыш Деви. Мммм.

Девона опрокинуло на спину от нового рывка за ногу, одну руку дернуло в сторону. В отчаянии он пнул наугад, но его удар не достиг цели. Один толстый мясистый отросток хлестнул его по пятке, но при очередной попытке пнуть, его там не оказалось. И пока все это происходило, Назр мерзко хихикал.

\- Эй, эй, эй. Эхе-хе-хе-хе.

\- ЧТО?! – злой и яростный вопль Девона вспугнул птицу с ветки над его головой.

\- Ты приятно пахнешь.

Чужие колени опустились на землю по обе стороны от его живота, и Девон сдавленно вякнул, когда Назр всем весом уселся верхом на его бедра. От мужчины исходила волна жара, настолько горячего, что Девона бросило в пот, невзирая на тот факт, что его куртка задралась до самых плеч.

\- Бля, как же хорошо, – проурчал Назр.

\- Что ты блядь за хер такой? Ты запудрил мне башку наркотой там на площадке? Распылил какую-то дурь в воздухе? 

\- Ага, канешн. Это и есть твое дерьмовое оправдание для всей той херни, что происходит с тобой?

\- Слезь с меня, – прохрипел Девон.

\- Да, щаз, разбежался. Это ведь то, чего ты хотел, да? Полапать себя в кустах, когда таращился на детишек, катающихся на горке.

\- Я себя не лап…

Попытка Девона ответить была быстро пресечена. Впившимися в щеку зубами. Горячими и достаточно острыми, чтобы оставить не только царапины. Они оставили глубокие порезы на его коже, которые затем обожгло влажным дыханием. Его ладони нашарили голую грудь Назра и он впился в нее ногтями, одновременно отталкивая того. Впрочем, с тем же успехом он мог попытаться сдвинуть каменную стену.

\- Ты думал об этом, – прорычал Назр.

Мир вдруг исказился. Вокруг разлилась тьма и чернота, и Девону стало трудно дышать. Как будто из него высосали весь воздух и принесли его самого в жертву огню. Тому жару, что заставлял его потеть. Давление чужого тела верхом на нем исчезло при следующем ударе сердца, и Девон обнаружил, что его перевернули, распластав на животе. Боль простреливала от щиколоток до плеч, суставы выкручивало, и все мышцы ныли от усилия вернуться в прежнее положение.

Один ботинок свалился с ноги, затем другой и на его спину навалилось что-то горячее. Душно окутывая его, угрожая сжечь. А затем жар сменился покалыванием, спускающимся вниз вдоль его ног. Какие-то кроваво-красные ленты зазмеились по его коже, тонкие и красные, и он почувствовал, как с него резкими рывками стаскивают джинсы.

Он все еще пытался сопротивляться, размахивая руками и брыкаясь, стараясь попасть по тому, что удерживало его. А лучше в самого Назра, чьи золотые глаза продолжали светиться над ним, словно отдельно от тела. Девон вскрикнул, когда одна его рука, оказавшись в крепкой хватке, была заведена ему за спину и заломлена вдоль хребта. Болезненный захват вокруг его щиколоток сместился, сжимаясь крепче на ступнях, а затем тонкий горячий усик обвился вокруг его ноги. И пополз вверх. А потом еще выше.

\- Твою мать! – взвыл Девон.

Его пальцы и щека были измазаны землей. В колени впивались мелкие камешки щебня. Девон задыхался и тяжело пыхтел, когда порыв прохладного ночного ветерка проник сквозь плотный кокон жара, окутывающий его, и заставил его кожу покрыться мурашками. То, что ползло вверх по внутренней стороне его бедра, извиваясь и потираясь, тыкалось в него, словно изучая.

\- Блядьблядьблядь. Мать твою. Твою мать, блядь. Сукин сын! Убери нахуй этот ебучий кусок дерьма от меня! – Все это время ползучее нечто продолжало свой путь вверх. Узкий кончик ткнулся в кожу позади яиц Девона, он задергал бедрами, стараясь уйти от прикосновения и прошипел сквозь зубы, – Сраный мать твою извращенец, пошел нахуй со свой больной… Блядь!

Прицельные тычки прошлись вдоль щели вздернутой вверх задницы и надавили на сморщенное кольцо мышц. Распаленная кожа Девона стала гореть еще сильнее, и он издал возмущенный вопль, который перешел в хрип, когда нечто ухватилось за его ягодицы, раздвигая, растягивая их в стороны.

\- Оу. Чё такое? Тебе страшно? – в голосе Назра звучала скорее насмешка, нежели сочувствие. – Ты звучишь так, словно тебе страшно, – низко прорычал он.

\- Отъебись нахуй!

\- И у тебя вкус страха, – довольно протянул Назр.

Девон, напуганный его больными на всю голову фантазиями, не был расположен к спору. Он не собирался больше ничего делать, кроме как выплевывать оскорбления и выдираться из крепкой хватки. Его бедра ныли от напряжения, лодыжки были растянуты в стороны, плечо свело судорогой боли.

Но все это было ничто по сравнению с внезапным давлением там, сзади. Твердые и болезненные тычки тонкого кончика прекратились, чтобы смениться на непреклонное давление, стремление проникнуть внутрь. Девон взвизгнул и дернулся, едва не выбив этим рывком плечо из сустава. 

\- Мммм. О, да. Какая сладкая киска. Неёбаный напуганный котенок.

До слуха Девона донеслось собственное жалкое хныканье, а по щекам побежали слезы. Нога, одетая только в носок, скребла по земле, но толстые витки петель вокруг щиколотки лишь затянулись крепче, и чем сильнее он сопротивлялся, тем туже они стягивались. Это было вовсе не то знакомое чувство облегчения, когда задница растягивается, и головка горячего члена проскальзывает внутрь. И никакого плевка слюны или смазки чтобы облегчить проникновение. Только обжигающий таран и рывок. Проникающий внутрь отросток неумолимо давил и продвигался глубже, растягивая его все шире и шире. У него появилось чувство, будто сейчас его задница просто порвется. Девон подавился воздухом и уткнулся лицом в согнутый локоть, чтобы заглушить рвущееся наружу рыдание.

\- Пошел ты нахуй! Нахуй! Нахуй! – Это была его маленькая мантра, выдыхаемая на пределе его возможностей, но она мало помогала ему успокоиться.

Каждую следующую секунду становилось хуже, чем в предыдущую, агония нарастала в немыслимой прогрессии. Кожа Девона блестела от пота и пахла приторным запахом боли. Давление в его заднице увеличивалось вместе с частотой толчков, и это болезненное сокрушительно ощущение распространялось от его измученной дырки и разливалось по всему низу живота. Он подумал, что сейчас точно блеванет, когда толстое щупальце, наконец, двинулось назад, оставляя его хватать ртом воздух, растянутого и пульсирующего. Такого расширенного. Такого открытого.

Но это не продлилось долго. Вообще нихрена не долго, потому что вторжение в его тело возобновилось. Внутрь и глубже, толкаясь под таким углом, что Девон снова принялся орать и подвывать. Он дрожал, когда давление усиливалось, он был растянут и насажен на широкий извивающийся отросток. Сказать, что это было неприятно, когда оно шевелилось в его нутре – значит ничего не сказать, движения отростка заставляли кишки сжиматься и судорожно сокращаться.

Затем сквозь жуткие хлюпающие звуки, сквозь тяжелое дыхание Девона, сквозь всхлипы, хрипы и скулеж, непроизвольно срывающиеся с его губ, донесся совершенно обыденный звук. "Вжик" расстегиваемой молнии на штанах. И движение позади и над ним.

\- Ебаный мудак. Ебаный хуесос, мать твою. – Девон зло сплюнул и задергался снова. Только как и прежде его трепыхание привело лишь к тому, что его бедра сжало крепче под самой задницей. И он застонал, низко, протяжно – Ебаааать.

\- О, дааа. Даа, Дев. Деви, Дев, Дев. Мффф. Мне нравится в тебе… – Назр умолк, и что-бы-это-ни-было там у него глубоко внутри, оно стало двигаться назад, а затем снова вошло в него. Снова и снова. – Мне нравится, когда ты говоришь грязные словечки. Эхе-хе-хе-ммммм.

Мышцы напряглись до судорог, уставшие и дрожащие. Девон опять дернулся и яростно забился в захвате, который удерживал его лодыжки и руку, заломленной за спину, но это не принесло ему долгожданной свободы. По большому счету, он всего лишь дал своему телу еще одну причину злиться на самого себя. И когда отросток в его заднице задергался, а хватка на бедрах усилилась, Девон издал еще один пронзительный вопль.

Было такое ощущение, будто его развороченную, вывернутую наружу задницу облило горячим маслом. Его было так много, оно потекло по дырке, побежало вдоль бедра, ошпаривая кожу. Горячим залило мошонку, брызнуло на задницу, обжигая везде, куда попадало.

Низкий гортанный стон удовольствия донесся из темноты позади. Жжение продолжалось, но таран, пронзивший его, начал отступать. Он медленно выскальзывал наружу, словно лишь из-за силы тяготения и собственного веса, и крепкая хватка на щиколотках ослабла. Девон заглушил еще один всхлип в локте, загребая ногтями грязь. Отросток, удерживающий руку, наконец отпустил и она тяжело упала вдоль его бока. Руку прострелило жесткими болезненными спазмами от самого плеча. Было такое ощущение, будто ее сначала выдернули из сустава, а затем вставили обратно, но неправильно. Девон от боли прикусил запястье, на языке осел противный привкус грязи.

\- Ооо, да, – пророкотал Назр сверху. – Мне тоже понравилось.

Ногти царапнули кожу на голове и пальцы зарылись в волосы Девона. Назр заставил его повернуть голову, чтобы взглянуть в светящиеся желтые глаза, будто висящие в темноте сами по себе. Они прищурились, когда взгляд остановился на Девоне.

\- Эй, малыш, – Девон мог хорошо представить, как тот мерзко ухмыляется по одному только тону его голоса. – А ты прикольный. Давай ещё как-нибудь повторим, а?

С этими словами жар его тела исчез. Исчезли его глаза, и хватка на щиколотках тоже растворилась без следа. Стал наползать вечерний холод и снова стал различим слабый свет, идущий от ночного неба. Среди ветвей показались звезды. Голоса ночных птиц, слышные в отдалении, перемешались с гнусавыми выкриками и проклятиями, которые Девон заглушал в грязном рукаве.

 

© Marcus Avenier  
Перевод AVO Cor  
декабрь 2015  
Ровно


End file.
